A shattered heart remade
by Lamppostshines
Summary: What happens to Arwen when she dies? Tells of before her death and after her death. Will she have eternity with Estel? Or will she fade into the wind?The missing pages of the Books of the Old concernig the rest of the Tale of Aragorn&Arwen havebeen found


Please review! The song comes from Page 363 of the Fellowship of the Ring. Read the words and you'll know why I chose it. :) Read and enjoy and Review. :)

Great grey branches reached across a long forgotten path and bore over Luthien's descendent- a fair and beautiful lady. The old and hoary willow tree was enormous, its sprawling branches rushing up and down like reaching arms with many long-fingered hands; its knotted and twisted trunk gaped in wide fissures. The leaves fluttering against the awakening sky seemed to dance to a merry tune in the hushed wind. But here was naught but a gentle noise on the edge of hearing, a soft fluttering as of a song…

"_I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:_

_Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew._

_Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,_

_And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree._

_Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone,_

_In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion._

_There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years,_

_While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears._

_O Lorien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;_

_The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away._

_O Lorien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore_

_And yet I cannot go_

_And yet I will not go_

_And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor._

_But it of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me,_

_What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?"_

The soft note rose steadily as the sun finally peeked out from a hill far away. Sad and sweet was the sound of her voice echoing in the cool clear air. She lived in both worlds at once-the Seen and the Unseen. The lady had slipped from the minds of mortal men.

Long had it been since the days of Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain of Arnor, Captain of the host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands were that of a healer's, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Elendil's son of Numenor, and Isildur's son had passed.

Undomiel's heart remained shattered and her only Hope faded from the memories of men. Generations had come and gone, but Arwen Undomiel remained little changed from the years that slowly dragged by. Sadness now etched in her once shining eyes as the gentle wind stirred the autumn leaves and rustled her dark hair. Never will her once joyous smile and musical laughter be heard. Dark are the rest of the days of Undomiel. The joy of a new day no longer showed in her tear-stained face and the darkness of the night enveloped all tears.

Memories of her Estel constantly invaded her tortured mind and dreams of the one she loved threatened to disturb her often-restless sleep in the night. And peace was found no more in the perfect frame of the Lady of Imladris and Lorien.

And when at last her long years had been utterly spent she laid herself to rest, knowing naught whether she would see her love after passing through the fires of death. Knowing naught whether she would fade into the wind or spend eternity with the mortal man she loved so very dearly. Knowing naught what happened after death took her from Middle-earth. Knowing naught what the Valar had in store for her.

And as she drew her last breath and smiled for the days of her payment were over, the light of the Evenstar was quenched and fell from the grip of her hands. Shattering against the marbled floor as Arwen Undomiel passed through the fires of death and came into the light. And it came to pass that she saw rolling hills and a great sea behind her back. The bright light came naught from the sun but an unseen being in the deep blue sky. Light of the Valar. And as she walked into the sky and to the light, a familiar form took her into his arms and embraced her.

_Estel!_

And her eyes were once more filled with the light as she reached out to touch Estel' soft cheek. He swiftly claimed her lips with his own and kissed her deeply and passionately. It was long before they drew apart, dew moisting their glowing skin.

" I have waited long and now we are finally reunited", Aragorn whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

" Forever", Arwen replied, holding him tight before they broke into a deep and vigorous kiss.

_They were one. One flesh, one mind, one heart, and one spirit. Forever._

******Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I just typed this in an hour and would love to see reviews as soon as possible: ) **


End file.
